yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Manda no Yume/guide/Coupons
Hair coupons can be exchanged for hairs at the Hair Salon in the City's Main Street. The Scissors effect is required to open the shop.Category:Walkthroughs Hairs 0-9 Hair 0 (Manda) This hair is equipped by default. No coupons necessary. Hair 1 (Manda (Original)) Hair 2 (Setimun) Hair 3 (Maira) ('''Roller Skates' effect required.)'' Grind the rails just west of Maira's hair salon. Collect the hair coupon south of where the first rail drops you off. Hair 4 (Madotsuki) Interact with the fence to the left of the computer in the City. This will cause a section of the fence to fall, allowing access to a small area with a hair coupon. Hair 5 (Madotsuki (Poop Hair)) Hair 6 (Bloodotsuki) Unlocked by the same coupon as #4. Hair 7 (Character) Unlocked by the same coupon as #4. Hair 8 (Akira) Hair 9 (NPC (Returning Nightmares)) Hairs 10-19 Hair 10 (Eldrid) ('''Cube' artifact required.)'' The prize for turning in the Cube artifact to the Poet. Hair 11 (Mother) Hair 12 (Guy Fieri) Hair 13 (MC) Hair 14 (Fluorette) Hair 15 (Kuroha) Hair 16 (Character) Hair 17 (Maya) Hair 18 (Dokutsuki) Hair 19 (Me) Follow the walkthrough for the Spoon effect to Blood Forest. Go directly west from the entrance hand and interact with the coupon half-hidden behind a tree. Hairs 20-29 Hair 20 (Kubotsuki/Totsutsuki) Hair 21 (Sometsuki (Pigtails)) Hair 22 (Nire (Summer Clothes)) Hair 23 (Tomato Chain) Hair 24 (Shiiko) Hair 25 (Toriningen) Hair 26 (Ulysses) Hair 27 (Urotsuki) ('''Spoon' effect required.)'' Go to Forest World. Proceed up the northern path to the hand. Use the Spoon effect to kill the hand. Follow the path behind where the hand was to a coupon. Hair 28 (Wren) Hair 29 (Dante) Hairs 30-39 Hair 30 (Yarishi) Hair 31 (Yarn) Hair 32 (Nyasuki) Hair 33 (Gorotsuki) Follow the walkthrough for Hair 19 to the end. Continue west until you hit a wall of trees, then collect the coupon from the hand just north of you. Hair 34 (Yomika) Hair 35 (Tyran) Hair 36 (Ethel) Hair 37 (Maka) Hair 38 (Ermes) Hair 39 (Mimotsuki) Hairs 40-49 Hair 40 (Protagonist (Fissure)) Hair 41 (Protagonist (Trade Effluent)) Hair 42 (Ilyse) Hair 43 (Irene) Go to Forest World. Proceed up the northern path and turn left at the hand. Go through the hidden path just beneath said hand to reach a coupon. Hair 44 (Fio) Hair 45 (Lilit) Go south from Main Street to enter the Park. Collect the hair coupon in the Park's southwest corner. Hair 46 (Markus) Hair 47 (Modori) Go to Forest World. Follow the northern path to another map. Cross the train tracks (either wait for the train to cross, or skip it with the Key effect) and collect the coupon behind the barrels to the right. Hair 48 (Natsuki) Hair 49 (Baratsuki) Hairs 50-59 Hair 50 (Mint) Hair 51 (Alice) Hair 52 (Nocti) Hair 53 (Nemu) Go to Forest World. Follow the northern path to another map. Step across the wire and wait for the train to cross. Once it has, follow it down the tracks westward. This will bring you to another map. Follow the tracks here until you reach the end, then collect the coupon from the clearing to the north. Hair 54 (Kasetsuki) Hair 55 (Harley) Hair 56 (Sora) Hair 57 (Yamitsuki) Hair 58 (Amari) Hair 59 (Sayatsuki) Hairs 60-64 Hair 60 (Setimun (Original)) Hair 61 (Ava) Hair 62 (Tatsuki) Hair 63 (Ketsueki) Hair 64 (Ametsuki)